sureklidizifandomcom_tr-20200215-history
You're the Best
right|450px'You're the Best 'şarkısı [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Esposito_%28singer%29 Joe Bean Esposito] tarafından 1984'de The Karate Kid filminde montajlanmıştır. Normalde Rocky II'de kullanılacaktı çizgide Tarih tekerrür ediyor, dene, başarılı olacaksın. şarkı Ölüm Yumrukları bölümünde Mordecai'yı yumruk atmacada yenmek için Rigby 'in Ölüm Kwon Do'dan aldığı kadığı kullanmak için olduğu sahnede oynatılır. Şarkının Sözleri Try to be best 'cause you're only a man, And a man's gotta learn to take it. Try to believe Though the going gets rough, That you gotta hang tough to make it. History repeats itself Try and you'll succeed, Never doubt that you're the one And you can have your dreams! You're the best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down. You're the Best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down, You're the Best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own/ Fight 'til the end 'cause your life will depend, On the strength that you have inside you. Ah you gotta be proud starin' out in the cloud, When the odds in the game defy you. Try your best to win them all and one day time will tell, When you're the one that's standing there you'll reach the final bell! You're the best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down. You're the Best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down. You're the Best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ho-how-ho-own. Solo oynatılır You're the best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down. You're the Best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down, You're the Best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own. Fight 'til you drop never stop can't give up 'Til you reach the top (FIGHT!) you're the best in town (FIGHT!) Listen to that sound a little bit of all you got can never bring you down. You're the best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down You're the Best! Around! yakınken zaman zaman arka planda Oh Ye-eah! sesleri gelir Çeviri "En iyisi olmaya çalış" çünkü sen sadece tek bir adamsın (kişisin), Ve bir adam onu nasıl elde edeceğini bilmeli. Gidiş iyiye gitmiyorsa bile "inanmaya çalış", Ki onu başarmak için ona asılmalısın. Tarih tekerrür eder. Dene ve başaracaksın, Bir olduğundan asla şüphe etme Ve hayallerine ulaşabilirsin! Sen en iyisisin! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz. Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz, Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz./ Sonuna kadar savaş çünkü hayatın buna bağlı olacak, Sahip olduğun içindeki güce. Ah gurur duymalısın bulutlardan bir bakış atıyorsun, Oyundaki olasılıklar sana meydan okuduğunda. Onların hepsini kazanmak için en iyini yapmaya çalış ve bir gün zaman gösterecek, Ayakta kalan son kişi olduğunda son çana ulaşmış olacaksın! Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz. Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz. Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz. Solo oynatılır Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz. Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz, Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz. Düşene kadar savaş hiç durma vazgeçemezsin Ta ki zirveye ulaşıncaya kadar (SAVAŞ!) sen şehrin en iyisisin (SAVAŞ!) Sahip olduğun her şeyin birazını içeren bu sesi dinle senin çökmene imkan vermez! Sen en iyisisin!! Buranın en iyisi! Hiçbir şey seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyamaz, Sen en iyisisin! Buranın en iyisi! yakınken zaman zaman arka planda Oh Ye-eah! sesleri gelir thumb|right|335 px Kategori:Müzikler Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Gerçek-hayat Şarkıları